staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Maja 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Perły i dukaty - odc. 1/3 - Markiza de Pompadour; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Był taki dzień - 7 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Weterynarz Fred - Niespodzianka dla Freda 25 (Fetch the Vet /Surprise the vet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Domisie - Złodziejaszek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Andreas w Austrii (My Life on the Farm. Andreas in Austria); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Mary i biegi (Born Winners. Mary and Truck); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.35; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - odc. 8 Bufiaste rękawy (The Sleeves); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 56 (odc. 56); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Był taki dzień - 7 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wiadomości 12:50 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - finał (studio) 13:00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - finał; transmisja 15:00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - finał (studio) 15:05 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.61; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Dziennik słoni - odc. 3/3 (Elephant Diaries 3/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Mistrzostwa Europy w podnoszeniu ciężarów - Cetniewo 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Czy jest pani wolna? (Vous etes libres? (A Taxi Romance)) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Pierre Joassin; wyk.:Michele Bernier, Bernard Le Coq, Didier Flamand; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Ile kosztuje ten królik odc.10 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - How much is that rabbit?); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 8 - Kozy ofiarne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 9 - Odwyk i antykoncepcja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Fabryka zła (Napola - Elite für den Führer) 109'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Dennis Gansel; wyk.:Max Riemelt, Tom Schilling, Devid Striesov, Joachim Bissmeier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - kronika 00:05 Około północy - / 26 /; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 W martwym punkcie - Sekretarka Hitlera (Im Toten Winkel - Hitlers Sekretarin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Był taki dzień - 7 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 05.50 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (23): Różnica wieku - serial komediowy 06.15 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (24): Lekcja botaniki - serial komediowy 06.45 Smak Europy - reportaż 06.55 Dwójka dzieciom: Lis Leon (6/20): Tort - serial animowany, Polska 07.05 Złotopolscy (767): Wspólny dom - serial obyczajowy 07.35 M jak miłość (409) - serial obyczajowy 08.25 10 lat mniej 2 (5) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 08.50 Niesforne aniołki - serial dokumentalny 09.20 Złota dwunastka baletów: Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza - Bajadera 09.30 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 09.55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Europa: Podróż w czasie (4): Nowe tysiąclecie - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Piracki smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.25 Gwiazdy w południe: Nie do przebaczenia - western, USA 1960 13.25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (13-ost.) - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (769) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.00 Szansa na sukces: Przed mundialem - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (257) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Egzamin z życia (46) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.50 Młode Wilki - wywiad 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Dubidu - quiz muzyczny 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Europa na zasiłku - program rozrywkowy 21.10 Duże dzieci - talk show 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Prognoza pogody dla alergików 22.40 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? - magazyn 22.45 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 23.10 Złota dwunastka baletów: Bajadera - balet, Francja/Niemcy /Wielka Brytania 1994 01.35 Ogród sztuk - magazyn kulturalny 02.00 Wiedźmin - film przygodowy, Polska 2001 04.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik Trójki 07:15 Książka dla malucha 07:20 Lippy and Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07:50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Co to jest? – program rozrywkowy 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10:10 Integracja 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Kolarstwo górskie: Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Od pierwszej do ostatniej salwy – film dokumentalny 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Małe ojczyzny – cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Pasjonaci YAPY – reportaż 14:00 Dekalog filmowca – reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Koszykówka: Dominet Basket Liga 15:35 Koszykówka: Dominet Basket Liga 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Niedziela w Bytkowie – program rozrywkowy 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18:30 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Piłkarska Trójka 22.15 Aktualności sportowe 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:30 Kolarstwo górskie: Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB 23:45 Elisa z Rivombrosy (24) – serial obyczajowy 00:35 Od niedzieli do niedzieli – magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Teleplotki 01:25 Kurier 01:45 Studio pogoda 01:50 Sportowa niedziela 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (239) – serial obyczajowy 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (240) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 08:00 Power Rangers (513) – serial dla młodzieży 08:30 Hugo 2006 – program dla dzieci 09:00 Kosmiczna podróż – film dokumentalny 10:00 Słoneczny patrol (222) – serial przygodowy 11:00 Mały gang Olsena – film przygodowy, Dania 2001 12:45 Pierwsza liga – komedia, USA 1989 15:00 Show!Time – program rozrywkowy 16:30 Grasz, czy nie grasz 17:45 O rety! Kabarety! – program rozrywkowy 18:15 Daleko od noszy (83) – serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (225) – serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (106) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Fala zbrodni (52) – serial sensacyjny 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 23:35 Nasze dzieci – program publicystyczny 00:35 Magazyn sportowy 02:35 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 03:35 BoomBox – program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:15 Telesklep – reklama 07:55 Niania (25) – serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę 11:15 Nowi miastowi – komedia, USA 1999 13:15 Pan niania – komedia, USA 1993 14:55 Gala boksu w Las Vegas 16:00 Co za tydzień – magazyn 16:25 Zielone drzwi – magazyn 16:55 Magda M. (24) – serial obyczajowy 17:55 Kryminalni (48) – serial kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 21:45 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:15 Superwizjer – magazyn 22:50 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23:20 Magazyn piłkarski: Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00:35 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills III – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 02:40 Telesklep – reklama 03:05 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05:50 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:15 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:40 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Tajemnica wyspy skarbów – film przygodowy 10:45 Magia cyrku – cyrk 11:55 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 13:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy 16:00 Na wariackich papierach (5) – serial komediowy 17:00 J.A.G. – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (85) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Człowiek w żelaznej masce – film przygodowy, USA 1998 20:00 Oblężenie Ruby Ridge (4) – serial sensacyjny 21:00 Threshold – strategia przetrwania (5) – serial fantastyczny 22:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:30 Operacja „Bezpieczna strefa” – film sensacyjny, USA 1997 00:30 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 01:25 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 01:50 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 02:25 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:50 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Maryla Rodowicz i jej gitarzyści; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 341; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 25/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 728* - Koniec intrygi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 729* - Nagie fakty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Rok Mozartowski - Koncert w krakowskich Sukiennicach; STEREO 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła O.O. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie 14:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21* - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Zaproszenie - Historia magistra vitea; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 70 lat Radia Polonia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Biografie - Impuls amerykański. Rzecz o Henryku Sienkiewiczu; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - 8; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 342; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 30 - Jego Kangurza Mość (Kangaroo Greek Gang -); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Oficer - odc. 3* "Zero tolerancji"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 Herbatka u Tadka - 110; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Linia Specjalna - Andrzej Lepper Wicepremier, Minister Rolnictwa i Rozwoju Wsi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Na drogachi bezdrożach Afryki - Duch Sienkiewicza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 342; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 30 - Jego Kangurza Mość (Kangaroo Greek Gang -); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficer - odc. 3* "Zero tolerancji"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Historia magistra vitea; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21* - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wielkopolski Smak (30); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Salon kresowy - Przez wileńskie okulary; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Muzeum Historii Polski; reportaż 05:10 Biografie - Impuls amerykański. Rzecz o Henryku Sienkiewiczu; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Sport 07:00 Wstęp do meczu - piłka nożna 07:20 Wisła Kraków Górnik Zabrze - piłka nożna 09:35 Moto + - magazyn samochodowy 10:00 FC Barcelona Espanyol Barcelona - piłka nożna 12:00 Liga + - magazyn piłkarski 13:30 Wstęp do meczu - piłka nożna 13:45 GKS BOT Bełchatów Zagłębie Lubin - piłka nożna 15:55 West Ham United Tottenham Hotspur - piłka nożna 18:10 Juventus Turyn US Palermo - piłka nożna 19:00 Liga + ekstra - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Sport + (1/2) - magazyn sportowy 21:30 NBA - koszykówka 00:15 Sport + (2/2) - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Real Madryt Villarreal CF - piłka nożna 03:15 Liga + ekstra - magazyn piłkarski 04:50 Sport + (1/2) - magazyn sportowy 05:50 Sport + (2/2) - magazyn sportowy Ale Kino! 08:00 Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1997 09:40 Człowiek z marmuru - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1976 12:25 Długi postój pod Park Avenue - film sensacyjny, USA 1974 14:20 Gattaca szok przyszłości - film sf, USA 1997 16:15 Dobry, zły i brzydki - western, Włochy/Hiszpania 1966 19:00 Portrety: Anthony Hopkins - film dokumentalny 20:00 Ale mocne: Bat 21 - dramat wojenny, USA 1988 21:55 Niebo i ziemia - dramat obyczajowy, Japonia/Kanada 1990 23:45 Tolerancyjni partnerzy - thriller, USA 1992 01:30 List od Emanuele Crialese - film dokumentalny 02:05 Bestia - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1978 AXN 06:00 Obrońca 2 (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 06:50 Rajdowy styl Katalonia - rajd 07:40 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (20/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 08:25 Bez pardonu 2 (19/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 09:15 Szczury wodne (7) - serial akcji, Australia 1996-2001 10:05 Agentka o stu twarzach (18/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 10:55 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 (1) - serial sf, USA 1996 11:45 Wyścig 6 (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 12:35 Herkules (3/13) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13:25 Star Trek Enterprise (16) - serial sf, USA 2001 14:15 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (20/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 15:00 Wyprawa do Nowej Zelandii 2 (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 15:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 2 (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 16:40 Szczury wodne (7) - serial akcji, Australia 1996-2001 17:30 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 (1) - serial sf, USA 1996 18:20 Wyścig 6 (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 19:10 Star Trek Enterprise (16) - serial sf, USA 2001 20:00 Lost: Zagubieni 2 (15) - serial akcji, USA 2005 20:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2003 21:40 Dobra noc na śmierć - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2003 23:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 (15) - serial akcji, USA 2005 00:10 Robinsonowie 3 - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Robinsonowie 3 (1) - serial dokumentalny 01:50 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 Europa Europa 08:00 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi - dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania 1998 09:25 Przygoda - dramat miłosny, Włochy 1960 11:45 Różowe lata - komediodramat, Francja/Belgia 1997 13:20 Cinemania (158) - magazyn filmowy 13:50 Zadurzenie - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 2001 14:10 Chmura - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Argentyna 1998 16:10 Czystka - film kryminalny, Francja 1981 18:20 Krupier - dramat kryminalny, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy/Francja 1998 20:00 Podstępne życie - komediodramat, Urugwaj/Argentyna/Kuba 2001 21:45 Róża i Kornelia - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 2000 23:20 Przygoda - dramat miłosny, Włochy 1960 01:40 Emmanuelle (5/7) - serial erotyczny, Francja 1996 03:10 Emmanuelle (6/7) - serial erotyczny, Francja 1996 Hyper 21:00 Gilgamesh (11) - serial animowany 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Fresh Air 22:00 Review territory 22:30 Making of "V jak Vendetta" - reportaż 23:00 Klipy 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Gilgamesh (10) - serial animowany TCM 21:00 Płonące siodła - komedia, USA 1974 22:40 Zagadka nieśmiertelności - horror, USA 1983 00:15 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu - film sf, USA 1973 01:40 Czarny dzień w Black Rock - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1955 Canal + 07:30 Spin City (7) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 08:30 Kondolencje z frontu – film dokumentalny 09:55 Przygody lisa Urwisa – film animowany 11:40 Łapu capu ekstra 12:20 Ja, robot – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 14:20 Tajemnica Galindeza – dramat krym., Hiszpania/W. Bryt. 2003 16:25 Nieokiełznana przyroda – ogień – film sensacyjny, Kanada/Rumunia 2004 18:00 Detektyw Monk (3) 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Spin City (7) 20:00 Premiera: Lemony Snicket – seria niefortunnych zdarzeń – film dla dzieci, USA/Niemcy 2004 21:55 Kod Leonarda da Vinci złamany – film dok. 23:30 Kinsey – film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 01:35 Mojados – droga przez noc – film dokumentalny 02:45 Show – komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2003 HBO 06:30 Jack Błyskawica – western, USA 1993 08:05 Cinema, cine- ma 08:35 Zafir – film dla dzieci, Dania 2003 09:50 Domowy front (14) 10:15 Historia pewnego misia – film dla dzieci, Kanada 2004 11:45 De-Lovely – musical, USA 2004 13:50 Na planie 14:20 Głupi i głupszy II: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda – komedia, USA 2003 15:45 Radio – dramat, USA 2003 17:30 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady – komedia, USA 2004 18:55 Zobacz w HBO 19:30 Scooby Doo II: Potwory na gigancie – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Premiera: Życie, którego nie było –thriller, USA 2004 22:35 Rewizja osobista – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 00:05 Święta dziewczyna – dramat, Argentyna/ Hiszpania/Włochy 2004 01:45 Złodziejaszek – dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1999 02:50 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku – dramat, Polska 1997 Canal + Film 07:00 Zaczarowany rower - film obyczajowy 08:15 Deser Jam Session - film krótkometrażowy 08:25 Unik - film obyczajowy 10:30 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 26 11:30 Uwięziona we ¶nie - dramat obyczajowy 13:05 Wielki podryw - dramat obyczajowy 14:50 Legenda Kennedych - film dokumentalny 15:45 Aviator - dramat biograficzny 18:30 Życie domowe - film familijny 20:00 Odessa... Odessa! - film dokumentalny 21:40 Żona Gilles'a - dramat obyczajowy 23:25 Lemony Snicket - seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - film familijny 01:10 May - horror 02:45 Bracia - dramat obyczajowy 04:40 Moje miasto - film obyczajowy Animal Planet 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Królestwo Syjamu - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Dorastanie foki - film dokumentalny 08:00 Syn lamparta - film dokumentalny 09:00 Łowca krokodyli: Z dziennika krokodyli - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Wewnętrzne rozterki - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Niesamowite operacje w Australii - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Prey" - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Hawk Is Dying" - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarz± w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Grzechotniki z Dzikiego Zachodu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zadziwiaj±cy ¶wiat przyrody: Niesamowite gody - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Niewyja¶nione zjawiska: Potwór z wrzosowiska - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Ludojady: Lwy - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Tajna broń - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Wewnętrzne rozterki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wszystko o jeĽdziectwie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:30 Życie w siodle - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:00 Wielkie morskie przygody - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Dżungla - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 20:00 Życie ssaków: Mistrzowie siekaczy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 22:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:00 Ostry dyżur dla uk±szonych - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 00:00 Zadziwiaj±cy ¶wiat przyrody: Niesamowite gody - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Niewyja¶nione zjawiska: Potwór z wrzosowiska - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Życie ssaków: Mistrzowie siekaczy - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Dżungla - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 03:00 Ostry dyżur dla uk±szonych - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 04:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Wewnętrzne rozterki - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wszystko o jeĽdziectwie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 BBC Prime 05:30 Teen English Zone - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży 06:00 Przygody matematyczne - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 06:10 El Nombre - serial animowany 06:20 Robimy ksi±żeczki - program dla dzieci 06:40 Program geograficzny - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 07:00 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:20 Teletubisie - serial animowany 07:45 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:05 Balamory - program dla dzieci 08:25 Teletubisie - serial animowany 08:50 M±drale - program dla dzieci 09:05 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 09:25 Piesek Monty - serial animowany 09:30 Pokojowi rywale - program hobbystyczny 10:00 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 10:30 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 11:00 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 11:30 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - magazyn poradnikowy 12:00 Kolej± przez ¶wiat - program dokumentalny 13:00 Dzikie zwierzęta 13:30 Zagadkowe okolice - program dokumentalny 14:00 Classic EastEnders - serial komediowy 15:00 EastEnders Omnibus - serial komediowy 17:00 Ace Lightning - serial animowany 18:00 Worrall Thompson - magazyn poradnikowy 18:30 Rok w ogrodzie Kew - program przyrodniczy 19:00 Dzika przyroda: Australazja - program przyrodniczy 19:50 Potęga przyrody - program przyrodniczy 20:20 Pod niebem Szkocji - serial obyczajowy 21:20 Top Gear Xtra - talk-show motoryzacyjny 22:30 Dwa piwa i paczka czipsów - serial komediowy 23:00 Sztuka przetrwania według SAS - program dokumentalny 00:00 Jonathan Creek - serial kryminalny W. Bryt. 01:00 Dni, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem - program dokumentalny 02:00 Statek - program dokumentalny 03:00 Italianissimo - kurs języka włoskiego 03:30 French Journey - kurs języka francuskiego 04:00 Pieni±dze - magazyn gospodarczy 04:30 Kryzys? - program gospodarczy 05:00 Search - kurs języka angielskiego 05:15 Look Ahead - kurs języka angielskiego dla młodzieży i dorosłych Cinemax 06:00 Passionada - komedia romantyczna 07:45 Wyzwanie - komedia przygodowa 09:30 Krzyk w ciemno¶ci - dramat sensacyjny 11:30 Rzeka ¶wiatła - film obyczajowy 13:10 Kawa z gwiazdami: Jamie Foxx - magazyn filmowy odc. 26 13:35 Carmen: Hip Hopera - musical 15:00 MężczyĽni i kobiety, miło¶ć i kłamstwa - film obyczajowy 16:35 Zielona pożywka - film SF 18:10 Passionada - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Strefa mroku Komórka - film sensacyjny 21:35 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 7 22:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera Trudny wybór - dramat sensacyjny 23:40 Obnażona - komediodramat 01:20 Portret Doriana Graya - dramat obyczajowy 02:50 Mężczyzna, który kochał kobiety - komedia romantyczna 04:35 Rx - thriller Club 05:30 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 15 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 50 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 15 06:55 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 22 07:25 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 29 07:55 Stylowe miejsca: Berlin Mitte i Hotel Grief - magazyn turystyczny odc. 16 08:20 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 21 08:45 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 5 09:35 Terapia szokowa: Louise - magazyn odc. 6 10:00 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 7 10:30 Stylowe miejsca: Pal. Belmonte i Casa De Carmona - magazyn turystyczny odc. 5 11:00 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 22 11:30 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 12:00 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:25 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 5 13:25 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 29 13:55 Stylowe miejsca: Berlin Mitte i Hotel Grief - magazyn turystyczny odc. 16 14:20 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 21 14:45 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:10 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 22 15:35 Terapia szokowa: Louise - magazyn odc. 6 16:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 10 16:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:00 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 18:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 21 18:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 2 19:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 20:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 20:30 Cała prawda o... - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:30 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach - program rozrywkowy odc. 12 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 50 22:50 Sekstaza: Ciało przy ciele - program rozrywkowy odc. 14 23:40 Miło¶ć w XXI wieku - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 2 00:05 Rozkosz poż±dania - serial erotyczny odc. 6 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 50 01:20 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 48 02:05 Stylowe miejsca: Berlin Mitte i Hotel Grief - magazyn turystyczny odc. 16 02:30 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 21 03:00 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 22 03:30 Terapia szokowa: Louise - magazyn odc. 6 04:00 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 5 05:00 Co¶ z niczego: Wezgłowie z blachy - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 48 Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Hatszepsut - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Tajemnice Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 11:45 Pola bitew: Arnhem - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Kamienne imperia: Akropol - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona sala balowa - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Broń bojowa: Pistolet - przyjaciel żołnierza - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Hatszepsut - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Tajemnice Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:45 Pola bitew: Arnhem - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Kamienne imperia: Akropol - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona sala balowa - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Broń bojowa: Pistolet - przyjaciel żołnierza - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Hatszepsut - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Tajemnice Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:45 Pola bitew: Arnhem - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Kamienne imperia: Akropol - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów: Nawiedzona sala balowa - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Broń bojowa: Pistolet - przyjaciel żołnierza - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Niezwykłe plany architektoniczne: Nowe oblicze Pekinu - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Łowcy tajemnic: Olbrzymia kałamarnica/Kanibale - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Łowcy tajemnic: Pirackie skarby/Zamkowe duchy - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pocisk z kurczaka - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Niezwykłe plany architektoniczne: Nowe oblicze Pekinu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Foose '69 - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 O krok od ¶mierci: Porwanie na polach ¶mierci - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Nowy Jork, Harlem - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Teorie spiskowe przed s±dem: Ostatnia godzina Roberta Maxwella - serial dokumentalny 20:30 ¦wiat bez ropy? - film dokumentalny 22:00 ¦wiadek jasnowidz: Tajemnicze zniknięcia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Doktor G - lekarz s±dowy: Walka o prawdę - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Pomysł ma milion euro - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Niezwykłe opowie¶ci medyczne: Nowe możliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Rowery wodne - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Dzika przyroda: Wielko¶ć czy ilo¶ć - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny Extreme Sports 06:00 The Ride Guide Mountainbike Show: Ride Guide MTB 2006 - program sportowy odc. 1 06:30 Fusion TV odc. 61 07:30 Drop In TV odc. 4 08:00 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland - program sportowy 08:30 Ultimate Gumballers Poland - program sportowy 09:00 Tricks & Tips: BMX no hands - program sportowy odc. 33 09:05 BMX World Championships 2005 - program sportowy 09:35 Tricks & Tips: BMX Backwards - program sportowy odc. 31 09:40 Tricks & Tips: BMX Wall - program sportowy odc. 34 09:45 Vans Triple Crown: Vans BMX World Championships - program sportowy odc. 17 10:35 Tricks & Tips: BMX Wall - program sportowy odc. 34 10:40 Tricks & Tips: BMX Backwards - program sportowy odc. 31 10:45 BMX Masters - program sportowy odc. 1 11:15 Tricks & Tips: BMX 50 50 - program sportowy odc. 4 11:20 Tricks & Tips: BMX Grinds - program sportowy odc. 32 11:25 BMX Masters - program sportowy odc. 2 11:55 Tricks & Tips: BMX Wall - program sportowy odc. 34 12:00 BMX World Championships 2005 - program sportowy 12:30 Concrete Carnage - program sportowy 13:00 Transrockies MTB 4 - program sportowy 14:00 Ultimate Gumballers Poland - program sportowy 14:30 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland - program sportowy 15:00 IFMXF 2006 - Wiedeń 15:30 Hangin' With...Rodney Mullen - program sportowy 16:00 LG Championships '05: Exploded - program sportowy 17:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Moto Best of - program sportowy 18:00 Red Bull X Fighters 2005 18:30 IFMXF 2006 - Wiedeń 19:00 IFMXF 2006 - Mannheim 19:30 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Moto Best of - program sportowy 20:30 Red Bull X Fighters 2005 21:00 Gumball 3000 : Rules Of The Road Poland - program sportowy 21:30 Gumball 3000 odc. 6 22:00 Gumball 3000 - program sportowy odc. 6 22:30 Ultimate Gumballers Poland - program sportowy 23:00 Skater Of The Year - program sportowy 00:00 Best of Night of the Jumps - program sportowy 01:00 LG Championships '05: Exploded - program sportowy 02:00 Ultimate Gumballers Poland - program sportowy 02:30 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Moto Best of - program sportowy 03:30 Red Bull X Fighters 2005 04:00 Ultimate Gumballers Poland - program sportowy 04:30 The Ride Guide Mountainbike Show: Ride Guide MTB 2006 - program sportowy odc. 2 05:00 Fusion TV odc. 61 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta - dramat obyczajowy 07:45 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu - film obyczajowy 09:30 Maria, matka Jezusa - dramat historyczny 11:15 Ekranizacje powie¶ci Barbary Taylor Bradford Głos serca - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 13:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 68 14:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta - dramat obyczajowy 15:45 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu - film obyczajowy 17:30 Maria, matka Jezusa - dramat historyczny 19:15 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 68 20:15 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 21:30 Zaufanie - thriller odc. 3-ost. 22:30 Na ratunek córce - dramat obyczajowy 00:15 Uroki zwykłego życia - dramat obyczajowy 02:00 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 03:15 Zaufanie - thriller odc. 3-ost. 04:15 Na ratunek córce - dramat obyczajowy HBO 2 06:30 Letni obóz - komedia muzyczna 08:25 Mgły wojny: Jedena¶cie lekcji z życia Roberta S. McNamary - film dokumentalny 10:10 Dziecięcy ¶wiat - film obyczajowy 12:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Pamiętnik - melodramat 15:05 Widmo z głębin - thriller 16:40 Odzyskać brata - film obyczajowy 18:10 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Złodziej życia - thriller 21:40 Raperzy z Malibu - komedia 23:05 Staty¶ci - serial komediowy odc. 5 23:35 ¦miertelna gor±czka - horror 01:05 Sekretne życie dentysty - komediodramat 02:45 Zagubiony - thriller 04:10 Widmo z głębin - thriller MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 Dance miks - hity klubowych parkietów 11:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 11:02 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 11:30 Dom Runa - reality show 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 13:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymało¶ci emocjonalnej 13:30 Najlepsze programy ze ¶wiatowej oferty MTV 14:00 My Own - show randkowe 15:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze ¶wiatowej oferty MTV 18:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wieczór z Red Hot Chili Peppers: Essential Red Hot Chili Peppers - spotkanie z zespołem z okazji wydania nowej płyty 21:00 Wieczór z Red Hot Chili Peppers: MTV Live Red Hot Chili Peppers - koncert 22:00 All Access: Gwiazdy rocka żyj± ma maksa - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Miło¶ć jest ¶lepa - randki w ciemno 23:30 Chcę mieć znan± twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 00:00 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 10:00 Smooth Wake up - pobudka z VH1 11:00 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - przekrój twórczo¶ci artystów 12:00 New Look - program o modzie 12:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 13:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 13:30 VH1 Soul - teledyski soul & r'n'b 14:30 Data Videos - teledyski z opisem 15:00 Moja muzyka 16:00 VH1 New - nowe teledyski 16:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 17:00 MTV Unplugged: Sheryl Crow - akustyczny koncert 18:00 Fabulous Life of...: ¦luby gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 19:00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany 20:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 21:00 Monografia - twórczo¶ć artysty w pigułce 22:00 Retrosexual - zagl±damy w przeszło¶ć 22:30 W domu u... - z wizyt± u gwiazd 23:00 VH1 Amour - miłosne hity 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Psie profesje: Cooper, Wasabe i Frito - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Psie profesje: Nyack, Cinder i Clancy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Odliczanie krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Triumf życia: 4 miliardy lat walki - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "NiedĽwiedĽ brunatny" - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Koty - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie lotniczych modeli Avro Arrow - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie pierwszych łodzi podwodnych - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Dzieci na zamówienie - film dokumentalny 17:00 W łonie matki - film dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lot na o¶lep - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Kraksy pod lup±: Zderzenie poci±gów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Bilet w jedn± stronę - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Premiera Bez granic: Omar i Pete - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Niebezpieczny fach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Planete 05:45 Władcy duchów: Hassan i orzeł - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 06:15 Władcy duchów: Pewnego razu na rozlewiskach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 06:45 Władcy duchów: Posłaniec bogów - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 07:15 Władcy duchów: Mały Mnong - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 07:45 Władcy duchów: Koń - zwierzę magiczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 08:15 Ziemia, planeta cudów: Narodziny ssaków - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 09:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: Grumman EA-6 B Prowler - serial dokumentalny odc. 14-ost. 10:05 OdnaleĽć Bam - film dokumentalny 11:00 Francuski paradoks - film dokumentalny 11:15 Moje miasto: Tunis, Ułan Bator - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Moje miasto: Quebec, Rio de Janeiro - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Perły Pacyfiku: Hanga Roa - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/12 13:15 Tajlandia. ¦wi±tynia tygrysów - film dokumentalny 13:25 ¦piewaj±ce małpy - film dokumentalny 14:20 Stulecie: W nieznane - serial dokumentalny odc. 13-ost. 15:20 Ferrara - jeden zamek, jeden ród - film dokumentalny 16:15 Władimir Putin - lodowate rozgrywki - film dokumentalny 17:05 Biały goryl - film dokumentalny 18:00 Stulecie: Dziedzictwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 19:00 Kulinarny atlas ¶wiata: Tajlandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10-ost. 19:55 Władczyni fal: Brytania opanowuje morza - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 20:45 Lotnictwo ogólnego przeznaczenia: Kolebka amerykańskiej awiacji - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/8 21:40 Lotnictwo ogólnego przeznaczenia: Nauka latania - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/8 22:35 Zabójcza opalenizna - film dokumentalny 22:50 Infekcja wirusowa - film dokumentalny 23:00 Brookliński Wydział Zabójstw - film dokumentalny odc. 1/5 23:50 Pedofilia i internetowi gliniarze - film dokumentalny 00:45 Dno piekła - film dokumentalny 01:50 Plemiona Etiopii: Surma - wojownicy Dongi - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstaj± zorze 06:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:40 Pod pr±d: Izabela Brodacka-Falzmann - program publicystyczny 07:15 Pod pr±d: Izabela Brodacka-Falzmann - program publicystyczny 07:50 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 08:20 Telezakupy 09:00 Don Matteo: Serce z lodu - serial kryminalny odc. 25 10:00 Telezakupy 10:45 Wolno¶ć Słowa - program publicystyczny 11:20 Program religijny 12:30 Knieja - magazyn łowiecki 13:00 Psie serce: Pauza - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 14:00 Tworzone ludzk± ręk±: Organmistrz - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 14:20 A to fach: Meteorolog - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 14:40 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki: Nad Wodospadem Wiktorii - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 15:15 Perły Toskanii: Val di Chiana Aretyńska - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 15:40 Być Łemkiem - film dokumentalny 16:10 Tylko w duecie - komedia 18:25 Don Matteo: Drogocenny towar - serial kryminalny odc. 65 19:30 Psie serce: Fiodor - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 20:25 Zabytki w Chinach - tradycje i kultura - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:25 Zimna wojna: Mur berliński. 1958 - 1963 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 22:25 Wspaniało¶ci przyrodnicze Europy: Europa podziemna - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:20 Człowiek prezydenta - film sensacyjny 01:00 Wolno¶ć Słowa - program publicystyczny 01:30 Psie serce: Fiodor - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 02:20 Terenowe szaleństwo - relacja Reality TV 05:30 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Łowcy nagród - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Policja - serial dokumentalny 10:15 ¦lubne niespodzianki - serial dokumentalny 11:05 W ułamku sekundy: ¦nieżne czelu¶cie - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Jednostka LA Air 5 II - film dokumentalny 12:45 Diagnoza nieznana: ¦miertelna dawka - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Diagnoza nieznana: Niebezpieczny kontakt - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Czy¶ ty oszalał? - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Rozbitkowie - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Rozbitkowie Extra - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda - serial dokumentalny 18:00 ¦lubne niespodzianki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Diagnoza nieznana: ¦miertelna dawka - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niebezpieczny kontakt - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Czy¶ ty oszalał? - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Pacjenci szpitala Middlemore - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Policja stanowa - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Policja - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 04:35 ¦lubne niespodzianki - serial dokumentalny TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy - magazyn kulturalny 09:50 Czerwona batuta - film dokumentalny 10:45 Jazzman z gułagu - film dokumentalny 11:45 Ucieczka - dramat obyczajowy 13:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Przerwać milczenie - film dokumentalny 14:15 Pokuta - dramat obyczajowy 16:45 Opus Jazz - koncert 17:05 Spotkania. Marek Grechuta - wywiad odc. 1 17:15 Z pamiętnika mej duszy - film dokumentalny 18:00 Spotkania. Marek Grechuta - wywiad odc. 2 18:15 Korowód - program artystyczny 18:40 Spotkania. Marek Grechuta - wywiad odc. 3 18:50 Obrazy i obrazki - recital 19:10 Spotkania. Marek Grechuta - wywiad odc. 4 19:25 Ogród Luizy - program muzyczny 19:40 Spotkania. Marek Grechuta - wywiad odc. 5 19:50 Piwnica Marka Grechuty - reportaż 20:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 20:40 Spotkania. Marek Grechuta - wywiad odc. 6 21:00 Rebus - film obyczajowy 22:25 Nocny stróż - program publicystyczny odc. 15 22:55 Strefa alternatywna: Izrael - live - koncert 23:40 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Mediokracja - magazyn kulturalny 00:35 Strefa alternatywna: Dark East Music Meeting - Ukraina - reportaż CNN 05:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 06:30 World Report - program informacyjny 07:00 World News - program informacyjny 07:30 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 08:00 The End of AIDS 09:00 World News - program informacyjny 09:30 Living Golf - program sportowy 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 World News - program informacyjny 12:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 13:00 World News - program informacyjny 13:30 INSIDE THE MIDDLE EAST 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News - program informacyjny 15:30 Living Golf - program sportowy 16:00 World News - program informacyjny 16:30 The Daily Show - program informacyjny 17:00 Late Edition - program publicystyczny 19:00 World News - program informacyjny 19:30 INSIDE THE MIDDLE EAST 20:00 World News - program informacyjny 20:30 Living Golf - program sportowy 21:00 The End of AIDS 22:00 World News - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 World News - program informacyjny 23:30 The Daily Show - program informacyjny 00:00 World News - program informacyjny 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 CNN Today - magazyn informacyjny 04:30 World Report - program informacyjny 05:00 World News - program informacyjny TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Biznes z każdej strony 06:30 Skrót informacji, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:04 Wydanie drugie, poprawione magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza magazyn informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Studio Europa 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Kawa na ławę magazyn 11:17 Loża prasowa program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 e-Life magazyn popularnonaukowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia magazyn kulturalny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:40 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia program publicystyczny 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Biznes z każdej strony 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 e-Life magazyn popularnonaukowy 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:35 Żadnych granic program publicystyczny 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa program publicystyczny 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa program publicystyczny 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny magazyn informacyjny 21:35 Firma magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Serwis informacyjny magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn ligi polskiej (1) 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn ligi polskiej (2) 23:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 23:35 Multikino magazyn filmowy 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:05 Biznes z każdej strony 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa program publicystyczny 01:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 01:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji, e-Life, Prognoza pogody 02:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:35 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Firma magazyn poradnikowy 04:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 04:05 Multikino magazyn filmowy 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:05 Kawa na ławę magazyn 05:50 Filmowa kronika tygodnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku